


Once a King

by MonsterMag



Category: Michael (Curly Goth) / Mike Makowski (Vampir), South Park
Genre: Goth - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Mike Makowski - Freeform, Rape, Self Harm, Vampir, curly goth - Freeform, south park - Freeform, vampire, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMag/pseuds/MonsterMag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough year in college, a new time for his followers. But being betrayed was something he never thought would happen, what did he do? As his relationship starts with the man he has been in love with for years, he is not sure if he can pursue any further. This will definitely be a challenge for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haldrauve on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haldrauve+on+tumblr).



> A/N: I am going crazy on these two characters so hard, I don’t know why there aren’t as many fan fics of them. This fan fic is dedicated to Haldrauve on tumblr, her fan art of the two was the inspiration for this fic and of course South Park.
> 
> P.S.  
> This is my first ever fan fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! Feedback is always welcome.

Closing his locker after grabbing his books, Mike ran down the hallway as fast as possible. He had already missed several days of this class and he couldn’t miss this one. He jumped right in as the professor closed the door. Laying there on the ground he put his arms up in the air, “Made it!” the students in the class laughed a little. Mike was still the same as usual, hot topic clothes, green streaks in his hair, and of course his teeth. They were no longer fake; he had implants put in where his canines were. While writing his notes he got kind of lost in his mind, looking over to the row in front of him he saw the love of his life, Michael. Michael, was Goth, and had no interest in even talking to him, or at least until today.

*********************************************

When leaving his apartment he felt a little brush on his back and turned to see Michael staring at him. Wide eyed, “Hey Michael, how can I help you? Pre, say” He was super surprised to even be this close to him, last time he was even in Michael’s aura he called him a wannabe poser vampire fag. Michael cleared his throat and said something but it came out like a squeaky voice.  
Mike leaned in closer, “What?” Michael, trying not to be irritated said it again a little louder, “Do you have…anything… for sore th…throats?” he struggled a little with his words, but he got it. Mike went back into his apartment to grab some medicine, also getting some time to be a bit giddy with this seriously close encounter.  
He walks out and sees that Michael has a cigarette in his mouth, without thinking he takes the cigarette and throws it on the ground and steps on it. Michael rolled his eyes; he looked annoyed but wasn’t feeling like arguing. Realizing what he did he held up the medicine and gave an apologetic look, “I’m sorry.” Michael took the meds and nodded, heading back to his apartment. Blinking and realizing he had a lot of balls to do what just he did, deciding not to stick around he headed to class.

*********************************************

Still staring at Michael who was sleeping, ‘Can’t believe he decided to come to class even after that’ he shrugging it off, the teacher announced that it was the end of class and Michael shot right up. He decided that he would try and approach Michael, curious to see if he would actually talk to him. He tapped Michael’s shoulder once he was behind him.  
“Hey Michael, Are you feeling better? Pre, say” Michael’s facial expression didn’t change, no smile or nothing, he looked at Mike and shook his head, “I…I’m…go…home.” trying not to giggle he patted Michael on the back wrapping his arm around to help him balance, and since school was over he was going to help him get home.  
Walking home he couldn’t look Michael in the face, if he did he would blush and from the look of it Michael knew that. He was trying to make conversation even with his condition, though it was mostly random words.  
He finally got them to their apartment complex, he helped Michael find his keys trying not to slip and touch something, that would be awkward. Michael found them way in the pocket of his trench coat, “Okay...” playing with his keys, “I can take it…from here.” Again trying not to laugh he walked away backwards to make sure Michael got in the apartment okay.  
“Now that’s done.” He look at his watch, it was time for the Vamp Meeting. He grabbed his book and left, seeing his loyal minions waiting for him down stairs. He greeted them and talked about the meeting as they made their way to the building. All of his vampires were seated and chatting about the new members that are so eager to join. As names where called, hands were raised on agreeing and not agreeing with the chosen people, and some had a big discussion and hate over them. He leaned on the podium and rested his chin on his hand watching the debate go on, another wonderful night.

*********************************************

Lying in his bed butt naked, he started to feel his fever go down, ‘That vamp fag has some good meds…Makes me wonder’ feeling a bit better he decides to eat.  
Making his sandwich he thought about Mike helping him get home and every time he would look at him he would turn red. He smirked at the thought, ‘What stupid…cute face.’ Okay so he didn’t really hate the kid’s guts. He has known and watched Mike for a long time now and has probably never been so turned on by that stupid, cute, pale face of his. He always had a crush on him, but never really wanted to show it, wasn’t really sure how it would work out. When he figured out that he lived in the complex he wanted to be as close as possible to him, so he got the apartment a couple doors down. He liked staring at that tight ass in those skinny jeans, so fucking hot, ‘I bet he’s a virgin.’ He laughed, thinking about that gave him a raging boner, being the first person to penetrate that little vamp bitch. He plopped on the couch and turned the television on.  
“One day...It’s going to happen.”

*********************************************

Talking to some of his female companions, laughing and giggling about what the meeting was about. The girls were cool, they were the only ones who knew he was gay, always trying to set him up or giving him numbers to their guy friends that want to get laid. He knew better though, he knew what he wanted and he wanted Michael.  
‘I know it is wrong to think this way, but I know who I love.’ He laughed it off and told the girls he had to go to the office to finish some things.  
Entering the office there was a glass of clamato juice sitting on his desk, not thinking anything of it, he took a couple gulps out of it, hissing after. The juice tasted kind of funny; once again he just shrugged it off.  
“You know you guys can come in.” he could hear his loyal minions outside the door whispering. They come in acting all casual, “Hey Master Vampir, great meeting tonight. I think these guys are going to do great.” Larry nodded, agreeing to what Ryan was saying. Mike smiled; he loves it when his vampires call him by his vamp name. He stood up to put file up and fell. Starting to feel a little strange, he had some trouble trying to get up, until he couldn’t anymore. Ryan came up behind him, kneeling down to give him something to lean on since he started losing control of his limbs and couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Larry kneed down in front of him, his masters shocked impression turned him on a bit, he chuckled, “You know Master Vampir, I love your bright green eyes. So much that I am tired of looking at them. I’m so ready to just fuck your skull right now.” Mike’s heart started to beat faster and his breathing became frantic, he tried to call for help but all that came out was whimpers and moans. He couldn’t speak now. Ryan gently laid him on the flood and stud up, “So…How are we going to sneak him out to the car?” he folded his arms over his chest, “Really? We wait for everyone to leave, I will go check.” Larry left the room and Ryan just stared down at Mike, smiling, “I can’t wait to shove my dick in your mouth.” He chucked and adjusted his tight pants.  
‘What the fuck! Why are they doing this!? Help! ’ He screamed in his head, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he was trying not to let them fall but guessed he failed, “Aw, Master don’t be scared. We are going to take good care of you. All you have to do is just let his happen.” Ryan laughed, “Hey at least the hard part is over.” He smiled showing his fangs.  
Larry came back in, “Okay man let’s go. I got a sheet to put over him. I figured it would just make us look like we are carrying equipment.” Ryan shrugged not really caring; he just wanted to get his dick wet as soon as possible. Throwing the sheet over Mike they picked him up and put him in the back of Larry’s car. They talked about what they were going to do to him the whole way to his apartment.  
“Okay so here is what I am thinking, since people know him, we just carry him up like he’s drunk.” Ryan rolled his eyes at his friend, “Larry I don’t really care how we carry him I just want to do this, I’m getting blue balls here.” They both laughed getting Mike out of the care and putting him over their shoulders.  
Once the reach his door, they saw Michael standing outside smoking, “Shit.” Larry started to panic a little until Ryan pushed and told him to shut up.  
Michael came over, “Uh, what are you guys doing? Is Mike okay?” Ryan nodded, “Yeah man, he just partied a little hard and had too much to drink.” He laughed, “You know first timers.” Michael looked at Mike, not really being able to see his face, “Well…Okay then.” He walked away feeling a little uneased but they were Mike’s friends so he wasn’t too worried.  
Putting Mike on the bed the guys started to remove his clothes, Mike had his eyes closed the whole time and started to cry again.  
“Dude, Michael would have beat this shit out of us if he saw Vampir crying.” Larry laughed at his friend, “Nah I don’t think he would, he doesn’t even care for him that much to do anything.” They both laughed. Mike’s feelings were hurt, yeah Michael was nice to him today but that was only because he was sick, so maybe nothing has changed between them.  
Ryan started pulling Mike’s body closer to the edge to where his head can hang off the bed a little. Larry looked confused, he hasn’t had as much experience with sex like Ryan had, but being tanned with white frosty hair. How could anyone resist him? He was just normal pale brunette.  
Ryan started playing with Mike’s mouth, opening it and bushing his finger over his lips and teeth, “Damn baby, you have such a sexy mouth.” Rubbing his face gently, “Such nice, smooth creamy white skin. Wish you wouldn’t be crying right now. Your eyes wouldn’t be so red and your eye liner is running.” He unzipped his pants revealing his hard cock, he pumped is a couple time, “Those fangs of yours are so hot.” He pressed his dick against Mike’s mouth sliding it in and out slowly at first. Mike started shaking, and he started breathing through his nose faster. He wasn’t able to move, wasn’t able to control anything, he felt just helpless. He started making whimpering noises, trying to say no. Ryan moaned, “Your mouth is so warm, I’m sure you can swallow a little more?” He shoved his dick in even more; Mike was practically choking as his speed picked up.  
Larry was watching, he lifted Mike’s legs up and slid a finger in him, “Hmm, someone is super relax right now.” He snickered, Ryan still fucking Mike’s face. Larry didn’t care about giving Mike the sweet treatment; pumping his dick a few times he was ready. He placed this tip of his penis at the entrance of Mike’s ass and pushed, “Whoa…Damn Vampir you ass just sucked me right in.” Pressing down on Mike’s legs, he began to thrust fast into him. Mike was making noises, like choking, scream moaning noises. It wasn’t helping his situation, he had his eyes closed and the only thing he could do was take his mind away from this. He thought about today and how Michael talked to him after so long, he thought about Michael when they were kids and how they teased each other. It wasn’t the greatest moments but it was working for him. He was just waiting for all this to be over.  
Ryan gave a final thrust and shoved his whole dick into Mike’s mouth releasing himself into the man throat. Mike had some feeling back in his arm and weakly tried to push him away from his face. Larry had also finished, but he was more respectful and came on his belly. Ryan zipped up, “Hey pull his legs he might pass out soon from all the blood rushing to his head.” Larry pulled Mike up on the bed more and started getting dressed again. Ryan looked at his friend and patted him on the back they both started laughing, saying how awesome that was and it was the greatest thing ever. Before leaving they both gave Mike a kiss on his forehead. The door shut and Mike just laid there naked and humiliated.  
He started getting some control back in his body, he rolled over on his side slowly and he started to cry which told him his voice started coming back. He couldn’t believe this had happened, what did he do to make them do this to him? He rolled off the bed and started to crawl towards the bathroom, he needed to be clean.

*********************************************

Michael Had stepped out right when the guys were leaving. He looked at the time and thought it was just a little strange that they would leave this late, but they were wannabe vampire posers. So he just shrugged it off and went to smoking his cigarette. He casually walked over to Mike’s door lifting his arm as if to knock, but then thought about it and decided not to. 

End Chapter One


	2. Now a Peasant

It’s been a couple days. Mike doesn’t usually miss any days unless some big emergency. Michael was walking home from his class, instead of just walking straight to his apartment he decided to check up on Mike.  
He knocked on the door, no answer; he tried the door knob, unlocked. He poked his head in, “Hello…Mike? You home.” He heard banging from the bedroom; he knocked on the bedroom door, which flew open right when he did. Mike was looking back at him like he was scared and holding a knife, “Oh my god…” he whispered, “Michael I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else. Pre, say” He looked behind him and around Mike. Running to shut the door and lock it this time. A little confused but not at all surprised, he noticed that the vamp kids place was a bit unorganized at the moment, “I came to check on you. I have seen you in like two days…What’s going on?” He raised a brow looking around the man’s apartment. Mike turning around to face him, pulling his hair back in frustration looking around the room, “I’m trying to get some work done. I have a vamp meeting tonight and I was trying to find a number for one of the girls I work with to have her cover for me. But I guess I threw it away. Per, say” He shrugged his shoulders and just looked at the mess.   
Michael walked over to him, “You want me to help you clean up?” Mike looked at him and gave him a small smile, “Yeah. You would be helping me out a lot.”  
After all that cleaning and organizing he plopped down on the vampire’s couch and sighed, “Wow that took…forever.” Mike chuckled and sat down next to him with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Michael lifted a brow, “Oh what no clamato juice?” he laughed, Mike hitting him playfully, “It’s not like that’s all I drink.”  
He decided to scooch a little closer to Mike, taking his glass and tapping it lightly against his. He saw Mike smile, trying not to look at him. He did notice that Mike’s hands were a bit shaky, Mike noticed he was looking at them and tried to hide one while bring the glass to his lips with the other. He rubbed the vamps leg, “You okay?” Mike moved to face him and look at him in the eyes, “Yeah.” He sighed trying to make himself comfortable, setting his wine down, “I’m okay.” He put his elbow on the top of the couch and leaned his face on is hand.  
Sitting there staring at this handsome man sitting on his couch, he didn’t realize that his hand started messing with the goth’s curly hair, brushing it back and twirling it. Michael let out sigh, “Mm that’s nice.” Mike pulled his hand away, realizing what was going on, “Oh my! I’m so sorry.” Michael laughed getting closer to him and wrapping his arm around his waist, “I liked it.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek, he blushed. Trying to get his mind straight, the only thing that has been in his head was what happened to him two nights ago. Now, here is Michael, the man of his dreams, the guy he has been secretly into for so long making moves on him. He backed up enough to where he can see Michael’s whole face, “Michael…What are you doing?” he shook his head, “I mean not like I don’t like it, I do. I just…I have some serious feelings for you and I have been through a lot in the last two days. I really don’t want you to be playing with me. Pre, say.” He could feel tears pooling up in his eyes, he tried to stop them but they fell anyway.   
Michael brushed his hand against his face wiping away the tears, “Mike I…I have been waiting for this for so long. I would never play you like that.” he could tell that the other man’s body was shaking, he pulled Mike up making him straddle him, pulling him close, “I want to kiss you.”  
Mike smiled at that, he wasn’t sure though, he felt so sensitive after what happened and wasn’t sure what his mind could handle right now. He defiantly didn’t want Michael to leave him though. He wanted to make the first move, figuring that would help little, he leaned in and kissed him short and sweet. Michael chuckled, “Can I have another?” Mike kissed him again and this time he made it longer.  
Michael opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Mike’s mouth. They got deep and passionate, he started to rub the man’s thighs and bush his hands over his butt. Mike pulled away when he squeezed it making a small whimper, “Michael I don’t want this to move so fast.” His body started shaking, the images from that night came back to him and he tried to shake them off. Michael got his drift, laying his vampire down on the couch. When Mike started to protest he shushed him, “It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything we’re just going to lay here and chill.” He vampire blinked and nodded relaxing his body as Michael laid on top of him wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his chest. He played with the goth man’s hair, brushing it back and twirling it, “Oh my god, I can’t believe this is really happening. Pre, say.” sighed in disbelief. Michael looked up at him, moving up a bit to kiss him again.   
Mike jumped up and looked around franticly, he tried getting up but couldn’t, he looked down seeing Michael who had fallen asleep on him. He shook him, “Michael, get up I’m late for the meeting.” Michael moaned, sitting up rubbing his face. Getting off the couch quickly he ran into his room and grabs his book and note pad, “I gotta go you have to get out.” Opening the door and gesturing for Michael to leave. The man walked out and stood there watching the vampire shut and lock the door, taking a few seconds to wake himself up, “Hey. Let me walk you to the meeting.” Mike turned being a little surprised by this, “Really!? I mean that would be really nice of you to do that. I get kind of nerves walking over there by myself.” Michael put his arm over his shoulder and gave the vampire a small smile. Mike wrapped his are around Michael’s waist and they started walking.

*********************************************

As they reached the door of the building, Michael pulled Mike in to him, kissing him deeply, “Do you really have to do this stupid meeting?” he sounded a little annoyed the fact that he couldn’t spend the night with his blood sucking lover. Mike hugged tight giggling, “Yes, I am sorry. I couldn’t find the girl’s number to cover for me. So I have to. Pre, say” he gave Michael a peck on the cheek and went inside.’

*********************************************

Michael shoved his hands in his coat pockets, ‘Fuck yes! This is the best shit that has ever happened to me. I feel like my dark heart went from black to gray.’ He laughed at himself smiling as he walked home.

*********************************************

Walking on to the podium and staring out to his minions, he didn’t see Larry or Ryan, he let out a big sigh of relief, he didn’t think he would have been able to do this if they were here. Starting off with the ceremony he went on calling the new comes to come up to the podium and drink from his cup, which had his own blood in it, well not really it was just clamato juice. Doing so meant they were now a part of their vampire society and allowed in any meetings or other gatherings. Those that he did not call he asked politely to leave from the meeting or be removed by force, which sometimes he would have to have them be removed because some people just get upset to easily. He went on to talk about the next meeting being taken at their secret hide out in the woods, all because they didn’t drink real blood didn’t mean they didn’t do any other vampire rituals.  
The night went well, everyone at the end of the meeting were very friendly and supportive to their newly found members. As he sat in the office trying to get some paper work done, there was a knock at the door. His heart started pounding, he grabbed the bat from under his desk and walked up to the door, “Who is it?” he person behind the door cleared the throat, “Its Vladimir.” He sighed in relief opening the door and putting the bat back, “Hey. Sorry I get a little jumpy when I’ve the only one here.” Vladimir chuckled and sat down on the couch, “It’s okay Master Vampir. I would be too since anyone can find a good hiding spot around here.” Mike felt a little unease by the comment, but trying not to show it. He got up to put the files back, “Well I am pretty much done here. Would you mind walking home with me? I just don’t feel like being alone right now.” He guessed he looked a little uncomfortable when Vladimir gave him a strange look.  
Walking out of the office he noticed it was really dark, usually the hallway light was on and he would turn it off when he would exit the building. Vladimir shutting the door behind them he gasped, “Open the door. I can’t see anything.” He felt someone grab his arm, jumping and letting out s short scream, “Shh…Jeez Vampir it’s just me. I know the way I will show you out.” They started walking and Vladimir was holding on to him pretty hard, it started to scare him so he tried getting loose but Vladimir’s grip tightened. He start freaking out struggling to get away and started kicking at him, “LET GO!” He screamed, finally breaking free he ran in the opposite direction getting away from him. He held his arms out feeling for the walls and turns. Finally he saw the exit sign, but before he could open the door, everything went blank.

*********************************************

Walking up, he moaned from the pain in his head, he tried to move his arms and legs but he felt tight pressure every time he made a move. He came to realizing that his legs were tied up to his chest and spread out, his arms were tied behind him to a chair. It was like those torture Japanese porns where the girl is all tied up in rope. He started screaming but that was also difficult, because who was ever doing this to him has gagged him as well.  
“Well! That was a seriously fun chase, Master. I didn’t think you had it in you!” Ryan was being really loud, acting like this was all a game and he was prize. Mike started crying and whimpering and throwing his head back over the chair. Ryan came up to him, smiling placing his hangs on his knees, that were starting to turn blue from the lack of blood flow, “Baby don’t cry. What have I told you before? It will be over soon, just let it happen.” Mike started crying even more, he started screaming has loud as he could, but his screams were just muffles. He gasped be he felt Ryan slip a finger inside him, he was watching him do it in horror, he slipped in a second finger, Mike’s let his head lean on the back of the chair, he faced away from Ryan staring at the wall, trying not to make a sound, try to control his body but he was betrayed by it. He’s dick became hard, he could hear muffled moans and cries, they were coming from him. He felt a sharp pain run up his lower back when Ryan entered him, screaming and crying he just stared at the wall, his eyes started to turn empty. Vladimir appeared in front of his gaze and laughing at him, his voice was just blared out as Mike’s mind just slipped away. Vladimir took his picture, brushing his hair away from his face and taking another one, “Damn you are so sexy Vampir. Even with your eyeliner smudged, those empty green eyes…You’re so beautiful.” He smiled giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mike didn’t react to him or understood what he was talking about; he just stared blankly at the wall. Ryan had picked up his pace, shooting his fluids on his stomach and chest. Mike was breathing heavily he didn’t feel it but he had orgasimed as well, was whimpering , there were no tears he could no longer cry, his hair was sticking to his face, it was wet and stained from his eyeliner and sweat. He couldn’t feel his legs and arms anymore, they has become numb now. He saw Larry unbuckling himself and sliding a condom on, he wanted to struggle and make it hard for him to get it inside him, but he couldn’t. Mike no longer has the power to do anything, he just sat there, tied and helpess. He went back to staring at the wall, his mind started playing tricks on him, he saw Michael standing there leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and smoking a cigarette. He whimpered again, Michael opened his eyes and smiled at him, walking over and looking him in the eyes, “Do you really have to do this meeting. I rather just lay in bed with you all night.” This wasn’t real Michael wasn’t there, if he was he wouldn’t just be standing there. He looked up at Larry who was busy thrusting himself into him, he looked back at the wall and Michael was gone. He started screaming again as loud as he could.  
Larry was done, “Damn he’s a lot tighter then I remember.” Ryan patted his friend on the back, “That’s because we didn’t drug him this time. Now we really go to feel how tight that ass is.” All three of them laughed. Vladimir walked over unbuckling his pants, Mike felt a tear roll down his face, maybe he could still cry? He was just to numb to feel it. Vladimir shoved himself inside being a lot rougher than the other two he held a camera in Mike’s face, “Smile Master, at least act like you’re enjoying it.” He laughed, but quickly realizing he was going to get a reaction. He stopped and stared down at him with the most sickest smile Mike has ever seen on another person’s face, Vladimir then punch him, and hard. Mike kind of snapped out of it, realizing what just happened, “You going to give me a smile? You little bitch.” He whispered in his ear. When Mike didn’t replay he hit him again, and again. His face was not bloody, along with dryed up tears, eyeliner and sweat. He start screaming, he didn’t want to give this evil man was he wanted, he saw that Vladimir was rearing back to hit him again, “NO! Okay! Okay! I…smile. I’m sorry!” he muffled through his gag, and started crying, trying to make a smile with a gag on was not easy. He pretty much could only show his teeth which was good enough for Vladimir to record has he fucked him, “Damn those fangs. You have a nice smile, Master.” He chuckled.  
Larry and Ryan just stood there kind of in shock but not really that surprised, when they told Vladimir what they did he did seem a little too excited about it and really wanted to do some damage to their leader.  
Once he was done, they untied Mike, he fell off the chair, “Wow, it’s been like two maybe two and half hours. I’m surprised you limbs decided to stay on your body.” Ryan picked up Mike and laid him on a sheet they had spread out. They rolled him up in the sheet and put him in the car, “Wow guys this doesn’t look weird at all. We’re just going to carry a sheet the shape off a body, you know.” Vladimir chuckled, “You know it is kind of suspicious. We should probably uncover his head when we carry him to his apartment.” Ryan shrugged not giving two shits about what the other two were talking about.  
Getting in Mike’s apartment and laying down on the bed, all three of them gave him kisses on the forehead before they left him there. He was crying, he couldn’t move his legs and arms, they just felt like pins and needles and it really hurt him to move at all. He just laid there crying, he wanted so bad to go clean up but he didn’t have the energy to do so. So he decided to just lay here and go to sleep.

End Chapter Two


End file.
